There is inadequate understanding of VIII nerve dysfunction in multiple sclerosis. This study is designed to determine the role of lymphocyte depletion treatment in the fluctuations of the auditory deficit associated with multiple sclerosis. Audiological assessments are conducted prior to and following immunotherapy. They include pure tone and speech threshold measurements, supra-threshold measures of speech recognition, middle ear analyses (tympanometry and acoustic reflex studies) and auditory brain stem response evaluation. Patients have not yet completed the assessment cycle.